Web-based services include files that are located on web servers along with data that is stored in databases. For example, there are a large number of servers located within different networks to handle the traffic that is directed to the service. It can be a very time-intensive and error-prone process for administrators and operations staff to manage the deployment and operation of processes and procedures related to the content management application that serves a large number of customers.